hakuouki
by yatjaflower
Summary: je ne possède pas hakuouki nis leur histoire, toute fois ma Ocs et toute son histoire me sort de ma tete. j'ai voulut tester une nouvelle histoire qui cela fait beaucoup que j,ecrie sur mon ordit alors bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

hakuouki ch01: presentations..

 _**********debut de la presentations **********_

 _caracteristique: jeune fille de la taille normal d'un autres village et epoques, portant quelque sicatrice sur le corp, de nature tres glacial mais une fois qu'on la connais bonne et coeur pure._

 _classe: premier poind cardinaux..._

 _Note: chevaliere de_  
 _prenom: saphire_

 _age: 19 annee.._  
 _race: humaine (gardienne element)_

 _armure: noir au complet avec des partiel de bleu foncer._

 _armes: son sabres et son arc a fleches_  
 _dons: la puissance des eau..._  
 _cheveux: etrangement bleu foncer couleur minuit_  
 _yeux: bleu azur..._  
 _famille: aucune.._  
 _ami: yukimura chizuku.._  
 _ennemie: les tenebres.._  
 _calyter: tres habiles en gymnastique, les combat corp a corp, le maniment des armes, tout se qui est atrait a l'endurance physique tout aussi mental, et l'utilisations de son pouvoirs._  
 _default: ne laisse pas ses emotions prendres le dessus.._  
 _aime: regarder les etoiles, et combatres pour la paix..._

 _deteste: etres faibles.._  
 _amoureuse: pas pour le moment, mais plus tard kazama..._  
 ___

 _********fin de la presentations******_

 _a suivre ch02: prologue..._


	2. Chapter 2

_kakuouki ch02: prologue.._

 _*****debut du prologue****_

 _par ou je commencerais cette histoire, sans doute quen dans le monde il existes 12 pierres au pouvoirs immence, bien que 4 d'entres son nommer les sages et les 4 premier point cadinaux ils etait aimer de tous._

 _notres peuple est tres different des autres, pourquoi car nos pouvoirs son elemanteaux et tres puissant. quand il y a eux la selections tout le monde voulais devenir les nouvelle pierres et les tout nouveau gardiens, toute fois quand les 3 premier cardinaux et les 4 inter point on ete choisis tout le monde se demandais qui allais devenir le dernier._

 _toute fois quand ils ont remis cela je m'etais aller me promener pres des eau pres de chez moi, personne ne savais de mon pouvoir et encores moi de mes faculter de fair se que je voulais. emeraude le plus agee de tous est venue a la sensations de la puissance emit, et en me voyant de dos il vit avec quoi je bougeais et comment jetais._

 _ses a se jour que devans lui et les 3 autres que je fut choisis, au depart je ne voulais pas mais je me suis resigner pour axcepter. je n,avais que 6 ans a l,epoque lorsque j,ai commencer mon entrainement, je me devais savoir manier le sabres a la perfections._

 _mais entre temps je savais aussi manier l,arc comme je voulais, emeraude etant mon maitres etait tres heureux. durant les 10 premieres annee tout se passa a la perfections, j'etais la plus puissante et aussi la plus glacial en meme temps._

 _je n'avais pas le temps de m'attacher a des emotions humaine quand il y avais une guerre, quand je venais d'entreprendres mon voyages une des jeune fille de mon villages m,as suivit. aigue-marine etant guerisseuse voulais que je lui appreine lart du sabres, au depart voyant les 4 gardien hocher la tete j,ai de mon cheval pus la soulever et la fair monter devans moi._

 _durant les 2 premieres annee nous avions voyager ensemble a aider et soigner les gens que nous le pouvons, ses a kyoto que commence notres histoire et sur comment nous avons connue cette enfants habiller en garcons._

 _******fin du prologue******_

 _a suivre ch03: rencontre.._


	3. Chapter 3

_kakuouki ch03: rencontre..._

 _nous avions trotter sur mon cheval pour voir un villages devans nous, etant armee le monde me regardais etrangement et par la couleur de mes cheveux. en tenant les raines aigue-marine ou plutot agua me regardais souvent dans la crainte, sur la route nous avions rencontrer une jeune fille habiller en garcons._

 _\- ou aller vous, demanda agua.._

 _\- dans la ville a la recherche de mon pere, dit celle-ci, je suis yukimura chizuku.._

 _\- moi ses aigue-marine ou agua et se ses mon maitre saphire, souria agua tendrement, maitre pouvons nous l,accompagner au village..._

 _\- hn... fis-je en debarquant, laisser vous faire._

 _\- quoi mais..._

 _sans parler je let soulever pour l'embarquer derriere agua, souriant celle-ci m'as remercier pour me voir tirer les raines de ma monture. lors de notres arriver j'ai tirer ma capuche sur ma tete pour me cacher comme je me suis arreter vers un endroit pour les chevaux, payant la personne pour les jours que je serais occuper je vit agua et yukimura ensemble._

 _\- agua, dis-je en la regardant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a fair._

 _\- oui maitre, repondit celle-ci.._

 _\- vous faite quoi ici..._

 _\- je soigne le monde veux tu m'accompagner..._

 _\- d..daccord, dit celle-ci calmement.._

 _\- si tout probleme crier mon nom.._

 _mais en me regardant je venais de disparaitre, sur la journee chizuru regardais agua soigner le monde avec ses capaciter. le monde la connaissais tres bien et elle refusais toujours l'argent qu'on lui proposais, je marchais dans les rue durant la soirer pour voir que le monde rentrais._

 _\- chizuru nous devons partir, dit agua, la nuit je._

 _\- daccord tu as raison._

 _\- HEY VOUS.._

 _voyant 7 homme en sabres agua et chizuru eurent vraiment peur, en criant mon nom fortement tous virent une tete couper. dans un geste le sang ses retirer et les 6 homme restant m'ont regarder confus, agua et chizuru etait heureuse de me voir arriver comme promis._

 _\- maitre, dirent les 2.._

 _\- courez, repondis-je en les regardant, je me charge d'eux.._

 _\- tu croix pouvoir nous tuer gamins.._

 _\- hey regard se sabres s..ses imposibles.._

 _\- la lames inverser mais que..._

 _en me regardant j,ai preparer une autres attaque pour combatres, chizuru et agua on courut le plus rapidement avec 2 hommes apres eux. dans les coin sombres on me voyais me battres avec une tel forces que le dernier avais faite un geste mortel, mais quand il a couper mon manteau en deux il vit mes yeux avant de voir mon sabres a sa gorges._

 _\- tu a 5 seconde pour fuir homme, crachais-je avec venin.._

 _\- t..tu.. c..comment.._

 _\- 3 seconde, retoquais-je.._

 _\- jamais je ne perdrais devans un gamins.._

 _\- alors ses ta mort.._

 _tout en combatant le groupe virent a quel point nos coup etait mortel et puissant, a la toute fin sa tete avais orvoller dans les airs comme le sang. d'un geste le sang ses retirer et j,ai remis mon sabres a sa place, quand le vent ses lever mes cheveux se sont balayer dans les vent avant ma disparitions. pour chizuru et agua elle etait toute les deux prises au pieges, le lendemain elle avais ete interoger._

 _\- vous etes de quel villages._

 _\- je.. je nest pas le droit de parler, dit agua,_

 _\- parle gamine si tu tien a rester vivants.._

 _\- agua appelle ton maitres.._

 _\- hn s'il oses arriver ici il seras detenue, souria un autres.._

 _\- MAITRE SAPHIRE, secria agua dans un cris aigue.._

 _ses alors qu'une enormes explosions est survenue dans la pieces, au armes tous virent une formes devans les 2 prisioniere. mais a la vue de mes habit certain on figer pour alors voir mon sabres et mon arc sur moi, ma longue queue de cheval basse bleu flottais dans les vent par cette fumer.._

 _\- maitre saphire, dit agua heureuse..._

 _\- saphire-kun.._

 _\- attendez saphire j'ai deja entandu se nom, dit une des voix, mais ses impossibles.._

 _\- et bien isami on n'oublie les bonne maniere..._

 _a cet invocations tout le monde on geler, isami etait un tres vieux amis que j,avais aider sur une de ses missions._

 _a suivre ch04:.._


End file.
